All We Want for Christmas is You
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Flirting with death on Christmas Eve wasn't exactly something Ritsuka wanted to do, but given how his life was he found himself doing it anyway. In doing so it causes two very special women in his life to come to a conclusion they'd been sitting on for a while. As it's the seasoning of giving these two decide to give all that they have as a present to man who's more than earned it.


**Here's the second Christmas-themed Grand Order lemon in my series lineup, and yep, it is indeed quite special. Back when I posted Skadi's one-shot some questioned if I'd ever do a twosome with her and Lancer! Scathach and Ritsuka, well, here it is! Two very powerful and very beautiful ladies giving the special man in their lives a very special Christmas gift! Hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"So…a dragon was involved in this?" Stated the Witch of Dun Scaith in a cold voice that normally would have had those on the opposite end of it shaking where they stood or sat, even the strongest of Chaldea.

Though they'd cleared out, the doctors almost two rooms over felt the murderous chill grab hold of them; they feared it wouldn't be released until they heard a scream at best. Also, they were planning on having to deal with one more patient in addition to the one they'd just finished tending to. For the Servants, they feared that their ranks was about to temporarily decrease by one…or perhaps permanently given those who found themselves the recipient of the spearwoman's rage found the realm of the dead or whatever abysmal limbo Servants could find themselves sin.

Skadi held very little fear of the god-slaying spearwoman, though that was because she already had enough grief and self-hatred to content with. Whatever Scathach could throw at her would be minuscule to the turmoil she was already undergoing.

To the side of the two women lay Ritsuka Fujimaru, slumbering peacefully with half his body bandaged and healing magics working their effect on him. Once more, he had escaped death by a hair's breath, nothing too unusual given his fairly interesting life.

Except he was quite literally the last hope for Pan-Human History meaning millions upon millions of people, including his own family.

And perhaps most importantly, he was days away from heralding in another Christmas, Chaldea's first Christmas since…they'd undertaken combating the Lostbelts, threats graver than even the Singularities. Some would have argued why in the hell would the organization take the time to celebrate the holiday when such massive threats loomed. The answer was because the threat was so massive that it was decided to take the time out and enjoy the holiday, especially since there was a very real chance they wouldn't live to see it next year.

Skadi had put that fear to the test by getting herself into such an ordeal the young Master had to intervene, nearly getting himself killing slaying an undead revenant and its draconic mount in saving her. She'd put the whole of human history at risk.

She'd put the mortal who'd captured her heart at risk, two days before a celebration of life and peace were supposed to take place.

Her continued silence was enough for Scathach. A snap of the fingers and a chair had manifested for her upon which she sat, cross-legged and eyes sharp as she stared down her divine counterpart. Again, this was the point when one would have expected her to strike with her spear, or perhaps even rip her heart out with her bare hands. Both had been methods she'd used to slay deities before in the past, and for a moment it looked like the last goddess of Norse mythology would be added to the list.

"…Scathach. Skadi"

Both women had their eyes widened and hearts quicken. Their appearances so alike, they turned to face the formerly comatose human being, who was steadily rising from his slumbering. They moved in unison, only being stopped by the raise of his bandaged left hand. It was quite a sight, two of the strongest women to ever walk the earth held at the command of a half-dead teenager with no noticeable lineage.

Instead, he had become the starring point of a heroic lineage that would gone in history. "For the record, I'm still alive."

"But you're hurt." Came the shockingly quiet and even despair-laden voice of the former Lostbelt King. "You're…Master, you shouldn't have done that for me."

A groan sounded from the Japanese teen's mouth as he attempted to stretch his body. He was greeted with a piercing ache that brought his actions to a swift halt. "Okay, definitely going to be feeling that one in the morning." He shot an apologetic smile towards Scathach, who looked to him with a mixture of annoyance and relief in seeing him up and about, so to speak. "Now, Skadi, let me just say this right now, I don't give a rat's ass that you tried to kill me and technically everyone I ever knew…heh, I'm just as much a mass murder as…well…I'm pretty sure indirectly I've racked up a high body count."

"No, you haven't." Spoke the two red-eyed women, again in unison. It was shockingly free of sarcasm as the statement came from their hearts just as much as their minds.

Scathach spoke first. "What you have done…while it has come at great costs, is save the lives of billions, including your own family, and preserved the memories of all those who died for the world."

"For such an act, there is no need for you to feel this immense sense of shame or guilt!" Cried the Norse goddess, more vocally and impassioned than her mortal counterpart. "Mas…Ritsuka…if you hadn't intervened then I would have been-"

"Killed…or…made a slave girl to some undead dimensional-traveler so I consider this," He motioned to his bandage-covered left arm, merely a small representation of the injuries he'd sustained in tackling both a powerful revenant spirit _and _a dragon whose shadow made him look like an ant in comparison. Yet he'd slain both, all for the sake of the red-eyed Caster whose appearance so mimicked the woman he loved. Some would have accused that comparison of playing a part in his decision to step in. Maybe it had or hadn't; ultimately, Ritsuka didn't care. "I don't regret it because you're here, alive and…willing to celebrate the holiday of a religion that kind of displaced yours. Hehe, both of you are." Laughed the human.

That was enough to get the two women to smile in amusement. A warrior-woman from the time of the ancient Celts and a Norse goddess possessing said woman's body celebrating a holiday whose traditions and fashions were the antithesis to their own. It was laughable really.

A knowing smile on her face, Scathach reached over and planted a kiss on her chuckling boyfriend. She was fully aware of the fact that Skadi was watching the two of them, quite noticeably. Spying the flash of hunger in her eyes, the Witch of Dun Scaith deepened the kiss by caressing his cheek and pushing her tongue into his mouth. When she pulled back, both of them were red-faced and red lipped. Scathach wicked at the blushing human, and the Norse goddess beside her, then took her leave. The door sealed shut behind her practically locking the two in.

It was the first time they'd spent together alone since the evening the mortal had been "loaned out" to the goddess to relieve her of her sexual urges. She believed that would be the end of it.

Skadi had been oh so wrong as time had passed, and she'd seen more of the mortal who'd challenged the Demon King Goetia to mortal combat and came out victorious. He was more than just a good fighter, he was fair and noble man, and a supremely capable leader who was even able to light the fire in her heart as one of his many Servants. That fire continued to burn, and it had burnt beyond her control. Quite ironic for her, a goddess of the winter.

"I'm…glad you…allowed me to go hunting with you. It's been quite a while since I did that, in fact…working with you I've gotten to do a lot of things I wasn't able to do as a Lostbelt King." Began the purple-haired Caster placing her hands over her lap, her cheeks feeling a sudden heat that used to be completely alien to her. Since meeting Ritsuka, she'd begun to able to identify it. Skadi knew she had to put a stop to it, yet she couldn't find herself able to do so.

"Well, I always grew up hearing how the Vikings were a warrior culture with gods that loved a good brawl. Even the goddess." That last part came out with a slight smirk that had the goddess giggling like a school girl, something that she found Ritsuka had the power to turn most women he interacted with into. One woman in particular came to mind. "I just…wanted to make you happy, again."

"You…like seeing me…happy, or you like seeing this face happy?" Uncertainty laced the question as the long-buried insecurity.

He was forced to lean back; the pain having grown too great for him to ignore. Ritsuka knew that his consciousness wouldn't last much longer. The aching in his body was like a thousand biting insects slowly nibbling away at his being. Keeping his eyes open would be a struggle so he had to speak quickly, and thoroughly. "You may have Scathach's body…but you're Skadi, a proud, powerful…and beautiful goddess who maintained the legacy of the Norse gods through thick and thin. You're strong and capable woman, one that I'm happy to have as an ally instead of an enemy…" The heaviness was already coming onto him. "And those are some of the reasons why I try to make you happy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't."

Those words were near enough to bring a tear to the goddess' eyes, not an easy feat. Skadi hadn't cried in thousands of years as nothing had moved her heart as much as hearing that heartfelt declaration. Of course, it was also a double-edged sword as it made the flame that had been burning in her heart grow hotter. She, a goddess of winter, was feeling a very human, very warm, blaze eating away at her.

She curbed the flame by focusing in on the fact that the human was just barely maintain consciousness. He'd broken at maybe three ribs and suffered some noticeable third-degree burns that she'd immediately set about to tending to. Even with the magical resources available to them it would take the human teenager a day or so to heal. Hopefully, he'd be healed in time for Christmas, Chaldea's first "Christmas in the Lostbelt" as she'd heard some calling it.

Reaching out, she caressed his cheek with her icy hands. He did not shiver for he welcomed the cool feeling. It soothed him to sleep like a lullaby spoken through the hands. Within seconds he was fast asleep thus allowing the healing process to truly begin.

Skadi wondered, had he awoken because he sensed the build up of malice aimed her way at the hands of the woman he loved? That thought honestly hurt Skadi; it connected to her previous question where she asked him if he saw her as merely a duplicate of Scathach. While his answer that he didn't had reassured her, it also felt like an invisible nail being hammered into her heart. In spite of the pain it brought, she couldn't help but love and treasure it as she felt it connected her to the mortal that fate had chosen to champion Pan-Human History.

Steeling herself for what may come next, she reached over and stole a kiss upon the slumbering human's lips. If anyone, especially Scathach ever found out there'd no doubt be hell to pay.

The Norse Caster considered it worth it.

Rising from her seat, she turned to the door and took the first steps to leave his room and eventually the infirmary wing as a whole. Her heels clicked to a stop as her senses registered the third presence in the room. The presence that had likely been there this whole time.

"I must say…you would have made a good Assassin." She spoke barely above a whisper.

Pooling into the corner formed an oval-shaped mass of darkness through which stepped the wine-colored-haired Lancer, Scathach. "I'll have you know, Assassin is one of the classes I qualify for, and back in Chaldea's original facility there was an…Assassin-version of myself running around. That aside…you know now why I love him, don't you?"

The muscles in the divine sorceress' body tightened, a reflective combat instinct that came with facing down a dangerous opponent. There were none arguably more dangerous than a god-slayer such as Scathach. Especially since she'd no doubt caught sight of her stealing a kiss upon the lips of _her _man.

After a silent nod, she shut her eyes and braced whatever pain was to follow. It would likely be the last thing that she felt. And might echo within her Saint Graph when she was re-summoned only for Scathach to warn her off the black-haired human for the rest of this crusade.

A minute passed, then another. For several minutes Skadi listened to the beat of her own heart, only gradually realizing it was still going on-she was still alive. Opening her eyes, she looked ahead to empty space. Quickly, she turned to her right, fittingly there she sat, her hands clapped around Ritsuka's. The look on her face spoke volumes.

"He helped you write out some letters, did he not?" She questioned in a soft tone.

Letters. Such a basic, routine thing that people did to connect to one another. Back in her day, they had to be delivered by hand. According to her Master, they were now sent electrically, and across the globe in the span of seconds. Countless figures of her era would have given for such ability. That said, many would argue that letters only had purpose if they were actually sent to someone who received them. The people that Ritsuka wrote to couldn't receive them as they no longer existed, nor did the rest of the population of the Earth.

That still didn't stop him from writing them out. Or rather, it was for that reason he _chose _to write them out.

"He did." Skadi admitted with affection on her face and in her voice as she took up her original seat on his left side. The two identical women sat on either side of the sleeping human, almost like guardian angels. "His mother and father and twin brother and his cousins…"

"I want to meet them all." Scathach picked up, her smile warm and tender as a hearth. "I really, _really_, want to meet his family and earn their approval since I plan on remaining at his side for the rest of his natural life. For the rest of _our _lives." She raised his hand, her lips brushing up against the back of his palm. It was such an affectionate gesture coming from a woman stepped in violence and blood; it was so contradictory. That was what made it human, what made the Queen of the Shadow Lands human. "I do not care who I must kill, the Crypters, a hundred alternate timelines or even this Alien God…I will put them all to the spear for his sake, his family's sake…all for his smile. What of you, Skadi?" Finally, there it came, the hardness, the edge that could cut through mountains in a single slash.

"As his Servant, I will protect him through all that may come his way, even if I must commit the same atrocities as I did in my Lostbelt…even if…even if I should have to stain my hands with the blood of thousands, millions." Affirmed the purple-haired sorceress looking the counterpart square in the eye. It was her declaration of resolve…and her feelings. Such a thing had built up since that evening she and the Japanese teen had had sex. Skadi shuddered to think it was a "fling" on her Master's end, but accepted the possibility none the less as she had a worthy consolation prize-being able to fight beside him.

"…Then it seems we share something else besides physical appearances…Skadi." Spoke up the Scottish Lancer. Her lips once more had a faint smile on them, her eyes not shining with malicious jealously as they usually did, but with…admiration, acceptance even. "Listen to us, we sound a pair of warriors taking an oath to a king."

"Technically speaking, we are. Us, two monarchs, goddesses even." Jubilantly laughed the Caster to which the Lancer also let out a giggle.

"Well, he has already claimed the both of us, in spirit and body. _Especially _body." Spoke the Scottish beauty.

Flames inflamed the ice-goddess cheeks. "Y-You gave me permission! You said it was alright just for an evening!" Defended the former Lostbelt King.

"Yes, I did…and I know that once won't be enough for you, just as I wouldn't settle for anything less than a full relationship from a man such as Ritsuka." Declared the spearwoman with an air of noticeable pride. In the end, she supposed she could be proud of the fact that she had been the one to take Ritsuka's virginity. Such a thing had been longed for by many, Medb in particularly had been eager to reveal the boy of it, and his free will. Scathach had happily beat her to the punch and maintained a strict defense against other women who'd eyed her man. Now…however…

"S-Scathach…" Began Skadi suddenly feeling her heart beginning to race at frantic paces. "W-What are you suggesting?" She had hope, by Yggdrasil's branches, for the first time in centuries she felt a burning hot sensation racing through her causing her to truly look ahead towards the future.

As an answer, the Celtic woman reached out and placed her hand atop the slumbering teenager's chest. She took solace in the steady rising and falling of his chest. Catching the short glance she was given, Skadi did the same causing their respective palms to overlay atop their Masters chest.

"He is our Master…our hero…our savior….our love…" Spoke the god-slayer.

"Our…king, all that we would ever desire." Finished the goddess. She looked up meeting her counterpart's slowly-blooming smile. The hard fight to keep the fire contained ended as the blaze spun out, consuming her.

"You did go on that hunting trip which led him to be in this comatose state. A Christmas feast is something of a tradition…as is…gift unwrapping." Explained the spearwoman. At last, she seemed to have found a way to top last year's Christmas, and find a way to further add some excitement to her life.

Christmas truly was the time for miracles.

* * *

"Here to escort me?" Joked the Japanese youth swinging his legs over the bed while the Celtic warrior woman giggled in delight.

"As your girlfriend, I do believe that is my duty. After all, you've done the same for me multiple times." She helped him rise to his feet and eventually get dressed, sleeping into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and slippers. It wasn't like this Christmas party required anything too formal. "Don't worry, everyone's been rather patient in awaiting your arrival, although odds are some are probably drunk to high heaven."

"That's nothing new." Ritsuka chirped stretching his body about. He'd had two days of straight bed rest, or almost two full days. Brief pockets of consciousness had interrupted his slumber until reaching this point-late in Christmas evening. On the positive side, the long rest had fully revitalized him, enough that he could go down and join the celebrations, right alongside his Scottish lover to boot. "Scathach," he started catching her attention. Seizing the chance, he leaned in close and kissed her, causing her cheeks to blush hot red. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Came the apology that had been building for close to two days.

Allowing raw emotion to take hold, the Lancer threw her arms around his waist and buried herself in his chest. It was a protective-possessive squeeze that she never thought she was capable of. Then the Queen of the Shadow Lands fell in love. "I'd call you out on it, but I too am guilty of such behavior…and…you're still alive so I suppose all's well that ends well. Now come, we have a party to attend."

How anyone had managed to keep time was something of a miracle. The last Christmas Chaldea had spent had been in their own personally built facility, a bustling collection of colorful personalities and characters who either liked one another, tolerated one another, or outright attempted to kill each other on first sight leading to ludicrous structural damage to the base. Especially around the holidays or supposed birthdays when there were calls for peace that went…partially answered and partially denied. Gradually, Scathach had come to realize it had become a family, one massive weird family. And like any family, tragedy had struck them.

But not all hope was lost. Just like any family, they'd begun to recover, albeit slowly and somewhat painful, but with rays of light intermixed giving hope.

Gone was the expansive high-tech and well-stocked fortress-like facility that had rested within the frozen tundra. What they now had was a mansion-like facility and a mobile command center that passed through Imaginary Number Space like a massive ship guided by its captain and the waves. The realm they currently rested in was a forest one blanketed by, ironically, snow. That was all the rebuilding organization needed for everything else to fall into place.

"Three cheers for Chaldea! We're back baby! We're back to kicking ass and taking names!" Bellowed Kintoki who stood atop one of the tables arm-in-arm with Beowulf, who raised his mug to the ceiling. A thunderous boom followed as the ballroom shook with the chorus of dozens of shouts and cup bagging.

Ritsuka breathed out a near sigh of relief, a hand slipping his causing him to smile. He didn't need to look to know who was it.

"Ritsuka, are you by any chance feeling hungry? You just awoke from your slumber and I'm certain that you haven't eaten anything since this morning, correct?" Inquired the Scottish Lancer.

"Let me answer that question with another one, is there anything left on the food bar?" He half-joked. Their "hunting trip" had landed them quite a good haul, a haul that had been cooked and steamed and seasoned to perfection for a Christmas feast that had been under way. For little over half an hour meaning all the most delicious portions of any meal had probably been stolen away and now lay in the stomachs of the Servants and mansion staff. Namely the gluttons like the Artorias.

"Oh, we've set some aside for you, namely back in your room since trying to eat with all of this going on," Scathach motioned to the rest of the partying masses. "Can be a tad difficult."

"Plus you want to steal me away for yourself, don't you?" Grinned the Japanese teenager.

Blushing like a cherry, Scathach quickly dragged the teenager through the crowd, her heart racing in her chest while her fingers tightened around his hand.

"This is all your doing." She said. Coming to a sudden stop, she turned about and looked to him; at first she tried to appear stoic, but the façade crumbled the more she stared into his turquoise-colored eyes. "Rather its amongst the mountains or afloat in a sea of time and space…so long as you remain, we can always come together and celebrate." Came the quick clarification.

Ritsuka knew her words to be true, but he still enjoyed hearing them spoke in such a happy voice. Being spoken to him by the woman who'd stolen his heart certainly helped as well. Happily, he continued to follow her through the crowd and down the eventual hallway towards his room where she practically tossed him inside.

_Yeah, she's really eager. Good thing that my body's finished healing…_The thought trailed off as Ritsuka noticed several things quite periocular about his room. Namely that a large dinning room table had suddenly been dropped smack in the middle of it filled to the brim with popping hot fresh which had just finished being prepared by someone else.

"Ah, welcome home, and Merry Christmas, Master Ritsuka." Giggled the former King of the Norse Lostbelt. Skadi wasn't dressed like a king, or even a sorcerous, she was dressed like reindeer with a snow-white reindeer; an appropriately themed hoodie with a white scarf-like wrapping around her neck which matched her undies. Paw-themed mittens covered her hands and fastened around her chest serving as a makeshift bra was a gold wrapping that very much looked like wrapping paper.

He as attracted, yet a part of him sounded the alarm as he knew for a fact if he was caught in this situation it'd be the end of him. More than likely by a very angry and very much capable spearwoman who'd run him through from the bottom up. As he struggled to open his mouth a breeze of arctic air passed against him, near literally freezing him in place. The next thing Ritsuka knew his lips were occupied with Skadi's. At first, he tried to fight the kiss, but it was too much for him to resist. Shame and joy swirled within him. Time blurred together until she withdrew from him. Ritsuka sucked in breath for words only to have his mouth covered again.

Echoing in his ears was the jiggle of a bell. Refocusing his eyes, he was shocked to find himself staring into a pair of crimson eyes much like those that belonged to Skadi, but these weren't Skadi's. They belonged to…

"Sit down and enjoy your dinner…then you can get to unwrapping your presents, Ritsuka." Whispered the Queen of the Shadow Lands withdrawing thus allowing the human to get a look at her attire. Where as Skadi was dress in white she'd gone for a black color-scheme. White-furred gloves and stockings and undies. Accenting the latter two were red lace strings, around her chest, on the topside of her breasts stretched a red holiday ribbon. Like Skadi, a reindeer-like piece of clothing adorned her head, except Scathach's was more like a cap, one that included a starry ornament atop her left-side horn…and near the base of her neck hung a small golden bell that jiggled as she moved. Scathach bounced on her heels causing the bell to jiggle.

Ritsuka stood silent and rigid, disbelieving what was before him. The two women giggle before taking him by the arms and guiding him over to the table. Again, the bell around the Lancer's neck continued to jiggle.

"Am I dreaming? Did someone spike my drink?" Fired off the teenager. What he didn't ask was if he was finally dead and all he was seeing now was merely some sort of after-death mirage.

"No, but I believe one would say you are living the dream, or I believe that's how you youngster say it nowadays." Affirmed Scathach taking a seat to his right. "You see…Skadi's feelings for you go beyond that little one night stand I allowed you two to have months ago."

At the mention of that, the teenager's face became enflamed. He'd tried hard to put the evening out of his mind, but it had proved difficult as he had to admit, going through the China Lostbelt and several other smaller, odder distortions in history had caused them to grow closer. Perhaps too close.

The pawed hand of the Caster reached over and pulled his gaze away from Scathach. He looked into the intense ruby-red orbs of his former enemy.

"And Scathach's own feelings for you are rather obvious so that means you are the recipient of both our feelings." Continued the magical goddess. There was a temptation to lean forward and kiss him, but she and her darker-haired double had made an agreement. No kissing until after dinner. "Do you know what that means?"

Heart beating in his chest, the Japanese teen looked between the two women. They'd scouted much closer to him, so close he was fully expecting the chair he sat on to morph into a couch for all three of them to lay back on. Odds are that would happen once he started eating. "That I'm…I'm…I'm one lucky bastard?"

His prediction came to pass as the three chairs became one singular couch. Before him lay a private dinner containing the finest meals crafted the ingredients provided by Monstrous and even Phantasmal Beasts, both of which he'd grown amazingly accustomed to eating. Even some of the poisonous ones. The two Servants sensual pressed up on his sides, their arms and breasts wrapping around him.

"Yes, you are…and you're _our_ lucky bastard." Answered the two ladies.

Swallowing then exhaling, Ritsuka looped his arms around both Servants. A part of him could still scarcely believe this was happening to him, even with all of the insanity that was his daily life. But like everything, he took it in strides and chose to keep on going.

"T-Then I guess we dig in." Originally, he'd been planning on giving a present to each of them, but it looked like that would have to wait until after dinner. And then some.

* * *

As usual, there was a sort of peace and tranquility that came with eating in private, granted doing so on Christmas was what some would call a tad depressing. Luckily, Ritsuka wasn't eating alone, he never planned on it, but this was far beyond anything he'd ever thought would happen. Spending Christmas with one girl was enough to dream about, but _two_ and dressed in such skippy clothing was…well, it was beyond words. Every bite he took of his Christmas dinner he wondered if the it would turn to sand or the taste would sour serving as an indicator the illusion was over.

The sense of bliss continued as dinner continued uninterrupted. It was…surreal, for all three couch-goers. For Scathach and Skadi battle and strife had been the constants in their lives, it was what they'd grown up on and even learned to thrive on. It wasn't pretty or admirable in any way as such a life-style had left them both dented, even broken people. They'd grown cold and stiff, much like statues if they were both being entirely honest. Opposing them, inverting them, was Ritsuka, who'd lived a normal human life…then he was forced to shoulder the fate of human history on his shoulders.

And he'd yet to break. Ritsuka wasn't arrogant enough to say that he'd come out unscathed, Scathach knew that all too well as she'd taken him into her arms allowing for him to grieve and even cry. He was a human being, and human beings stretched and torn, but they could be put back together.

Gods could as well, apparently. Skadi had seen vice and sin from her fellow deities, it was practically their way of life. Few though, learned from such hardship and rose upward to find happiness. She never believed that she would be one such goddess. All she was was the last of the Norse deities standing, not even a true member of the Aesir according to some accounts, yet she'd remained until the end. Then the end came and she was left trying to rebuild from the ashes. She'd thought that would happen with the Lostbelt, but she now knew better.

How she would rebuild was with the human whose stomach she helped feel, whom she laughed with as stories were shared and topics discussed over dinner. Oh, and the god-slayer to the right of him. Such an odd pair they were, but Skadi was willing to admit they were welcome additions to her, very welcome additions.

Time was marked by the ringing of the bell around Scathach's neck. Oddly, Ritsuka didn't grow tired of hearing it, he couldn't. It sounded particularly life-giving when it was accented with laughter, her laughter. The time when so much as a chuckle was a rare thing from her, now she did so freely, at least whenever around him.

Once they'd all eaten their fill, Ritsuka decided to put up the dishes and silverware. It was something he felt he had to do as the longer he remained sandwiched between the two Servants the greater the beating in his heart was. He needed some space, some time to calm himself.

_This is really happening to me…I'm…I just said yes to a relationship with two girls…one who's sharing the body of the other. _He stopped there knowing how complicated that train of thought would be if he dwelled upon it. Even though it was far off, and maybe even unlikely, he teased how he'd explain such a relationship to his parents if he lived to see them again. His brother would doubtlessly faint…and so would his mother.

His hands lay framed against the sink in which sat several dishes and knives and forks. Such a normal-looking thing in what was doubtlessly an abnormal time. "What the hell did I get myself into?" Whispered the teenager feeling the urge to splash cold water onto his face.

"Ritsu~ka?" Neither Scathach or Skadi were in the business of singing, but when they did, when they at least hummed a song it was without a doubt magical.

Beckoned by their joyous voices, Ritsuka moved himself from the small kitchen his room had to the bedroom, his bedroom.

It wasn't really his bedroom anymore. Off to the side sat a brightly lit Christmas Tree and fireplace, two presents tucked beneath them. They were specifically address to the two ladies who stand before the bed in their sexy outfits. They were waiting for him.

"So you two…" Ritsuka began walking forward without even knowing it.

"We both want the same thing for Christmas," Started Caster holding out her right arm.

"We want you, and must ask you," Seconded Scathach hold out her left.

"Do you want us?" Asked both Servants in unity.

Shoulders relaxed and tension flowing out of his shoulders, Ritsuka realized the answer to his question had been given. He knew what he'd gotten himself into-something wonderful and unknown, something he'd spend the rest of his life exploring. Something he would take out with him into the restored world and live with day by day. "I do." He finally answered with a near tearful smile as he took their hands into his own. It ended in a three-way embrace that was warming then the rays of the sun. The Servants at first cuddled up to him letting him know that he wouldn't come to regret his choice before eventually pulling away. Ritsuka saw by the look in their eyes that a kiss was coming from one or both of them.

Ultimately, it was one of them.

It took Scathach a full minute to process the fact that her goddess-possessed double had just stolen the first kiss of the night. At first, all she could do was blink in wide-eyed shock watching her boyfriend's lips be assailed by Skadi's in the guise of hers. Hot-red jealously and anger burned within her, especially as she saw the Norse goddess slowly guiding her hands up her man's chest. That was when something amazing happened-Ritsuka's turquoise eyes found hers. She saw an apology, and a question of rather or not she should push the goddess away in favor of her.

Immediately, Scathach's heart was warmed as if by a tender fire. The building scowl on her face vanished in favor of a light smile and a nod. Her permission had been given granting the human full permission to go all out.

Like a pair of serpents, the Japanese teenager's hands wrapped around the Caster's waist, his mouth pressing down against hers in a sudden counterattack. Skadi let out a muffled cry of shock, but quickly adjusted to it and eagerly returned the aggressive sentiment. Her hands finally rose past his shoulders and began to loop around his neck, her mitted hands softly padding his hair. Ritsuka readily returned the favor by moving his hands down to her ass, where his hands spread across the goddess' buttocks. A light squeeze and he heard her moan into his mouth. To the highly attuned ears of the black-garbed Servant, it was incredibly easy to hear the sounds their mouths made while pressing against one another.

Scathach found herself falling back onto the edge of the bed. Her entire body was trembling with…excitement, anticipation. The wave of emotions were completely unexpected as she never thought this would happen, or at least not this way. From the bottom of her heart she believed if she ever saw Ritsuka kissing another woman she'd respond by lopping the other woman's head off…then skewering her heart followed by ripping her body to blood shreds that were thrown into the Realm of Shadows to be devoured as scraps. That wasn't happening for a number of reasons that she tried to make sense of.

One, physically speaking, _she _was the one kissing Ritsuka, or at least her physical body was. Her white reindeer suit-clad body was eagerly pressing up against his, grinding against his. It was her tongue that was waging war against his, her ass that he was so affectionately fondling like an ornament then gripped like a basketball. Scathach's heart skipped a beat in hearing the break off followed by the sharp intake of air. The air briefly turned soothingly cold, as if trying to cool her off and remind her.

Yes, that's where the oddity came in. While it was without a doubt her body pressing against Ritsuka's, _her soul _wasn't the one moving it. Instead, a Norse goddess was the one in control, enjoying it all through her eyes, hands, and skin. Without a doubt the shivers running up her boyfriend's body were partially due to the constant coldness of Skadi's body, an ever-present chill she carried on her due to being a goddess of ice and snow. Well, just as she'd gotten borderline three months ago, she was getting warmed up in the most sensational way possible. Again, through her body.

Gradually, the Lancer became aware of her now enticed and heavy breathing. She'd never felt anything like this before, not even during the "old days". Something within her had been triggered, nay, aroused, in watching her alternate self making out with the man she loved above all others. Her eyes followed every move of his arms, the way his fingers curled and spread across her exposed skin like hungry spiders searching for their quarry. Said quarry reacted in all the right ways, ways that Scathach knew _she'd _react to. Before the wine-haired knew it, she felt her hand moving down south, towards her panties. Already, she could feel the first traces of moisture beginning to taint her lower lips.

_By the gods…I…I suppose I truly am a lewd woman. _Thought the Scottish spearwoman with an ever-growing blush.

She wasn't too out of it that she couldn't hear the chuckling that came from the pair in front of her. Blinking in surprise, Scathach saw that the two had stopped; Ritsuka was looking to her with a sly smile. Damn him, she knew how much she hated that smile, yet at the same time just how much it enthralled her. Naturally, this secret wasn't exactly closed off from Skadi, who shot her a sideways smirk as she untangled herself from the human teenager. In a move of absolute divine grace, she twirled around Ritsuka, leaving purple-tinted sparkles and snowflakes in her wake. All Ritsuka did was meagerly open up his arms, his smile turning from charming to near apologetic.

Scathach shot off the bed and threw herself into her man's arms, her mouth aggressively latching onto his in a fiery kiss that they both had been longing for. Just as with Skadi, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist securing the two of them against one another. Passion exploded between the two of them, growing by the second as they fought for dominance. No, perhaps it wasn't a battle of dominance, more like a…reclaiming in a sense. Or that's how it felt on Scathach's end. She was far more aggressive than Skadi, who took her time in extracting sweet pleasure from being able to kiss humanity's last Master once again. For Scathach, she could kiss him whenever she wanted, but there was always a type of possessive fuel to the fire when they went for long periods without touching one another. Or when she saw someone else flirting with her man.

Knowing of how she felt, Ritsuka was quite tender with her, gently massaging her sides and back as he gently coaxed all the tension out of her. Scathach welcomed the act as she ran her gloved fingers through his dark strands as if they were blades of fresh grass. Even when they separated, her grip on him remained tight. Hungry red eyes found their way into calming turquoise.

"You finally admitted it." Spoke up the Japanese male with a slight smirk.

She met it with a smirk and a blush of her own. "They say Christmas is the time for miracles. Besides…you do…like my lewdness, do you not?" A feeling of womanly pride rushing through her, the Queen of the Shadow Lands rubbed her black-clothed breasts against his chest causing the bell around her neck to jiggle. "It compliments your own, doesn't it?" He looked away, a heavy blush on his face; it was all the answer that Scathach needed. Giggling, she caressed his cheek, leading into another passionate kiss. The pair completely lost themselves in the lip-to-lip contact. Both were just barely faintly aware of the fact that they had an audience of one.

An audience of one who was deeply enjoying what she was seeing. Upon a quickly made chair of ice, the Norse goddess of winter watched with heated breath as the two lovers made out. It didn't really matter which side it was, she was aroused, greatly aroused. A part of her wanted to pull Ritsuka away so she could have another taste of his mortal lips, but she had herself in check. For now, at least. If this continued then Skadi knew at some point she would lose control. A part of her was actually looking forward to that loss as the night wore on. She would also enjoy seeing Scathach lose control herself, just as she beginning to do now.

For just a fraction of a second, two sets of red eyes locked with one another. An entire conversation was had, and a baton was passed.

Scathach pulled away from the kiss with a light moan, then she quickly spun her lover about so his back was facing her. Resounding in Ritsuka's ear was the ringing of the bell around her neck; it continued to resonate as he found himself standing before the white-clad former Lostbelt King. A second was all he needed to ready himself as she initiated the next kiss. Though the body was largely the same, the taste of Skadi's lips were noticeably different from Scathach's; for starters, they were pleasantly cold, like ice-cream. It was easy to lose himself in their taste. This time, he was the one on the offensive, pushing his tongue and lips against hers. Skadi moaned in pleasant surprise and delight at what was happening.

Removing herself from him, she leered at the human with hungry eyes. "My, my, Ritsuka, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost missed the taste of my lips."

"Seems curiosity's been running amok within your mind." Chimed in the Queen of the Shadow Lands, her arms looping around his abdomen causing the teenager to jump in shock. Leaning in close, she whispered into Ritsuka's ear, "I'll allow it given the…unique circumstance, I'm willing to overlook it. In fact…I'm willing to enjoy some of it myself."

"Now, now Scathach, don't sugarcoat it." Chided the goddess looking across from the blushing teenager. "You've been hungering for something like this yourself, you even told me so."

"Oh? Seems I was right on the money about your wants and desires." Laughed the human in-between the two superhumanly powerful women. One of them laughed in amusement while the other looked away, a furious blush on her face. Turning about, Ritsuka placed a chaste kiss on Scathach's blushing cheek. Her neck bell rung as she moved her hands down to his waist. "All you have to do is ask, Scathach, and I'll do it."

"Does that…include me too?" Chirped the lighter-haired goddess grabbing onto the teen's right arm. She looked to him with wide and pleading eyes that he briefly lost himself in. "No, that's not quite right, after all you've done, it would be selfish of us to ask you to fulfill our whims. Instead, tonight…" Skadi trailed off leaving it for Scathach to pick up.

"We shall fulfill yours to our best ability." Giggling like a smitten child, she stepped to the side to take hold of his other arm, his right arm. "As tonight is a special occasion, we prepared all of this just for you…our king."

Ritsuka could have sworn any second his head was going to explode, or he would snap his eyes open and be back in the real world. He waited as the two beautiful Servants guided him toward the bed where he found himself sitting down on the edge. It was only after what felt like the thirtieth blink of the eye did it finally dawn on him that he really was about to have a threesome with the Witch of Dun Caith _and _the Norse goddess of winter, two of the most desirable women of their respective realms. And from the looks of things, they were completely and utterly giving themselves to him. Just as his mouth opened to breath out a word of shock, he was cut off by the swift action of the former. This time, it appeared the spearwoman was faster than the goddess. Ever so gently, she pushed Ritsuka down toward the bed, their lips never truly breaking apart until his back hit the soft sheets.

That was when the Scottish Lancer pulled back allowing the Nordic Caster to have her turn. Ritsuka's brain fizzled with excitement and erotic intrigue as he tasted Skadi's lips, his hands rising up so his fingers run themselves through her purple-colored hair. A hush escaped him feeling her hand fall upon his chest; she went deeper, using her position atop of him to press down with her mouth and breasts. All too quickly for his liking, Skadi pulled back, her lips curving into a seductive smile. Then came back Scathach, lavishing her tongue across Ritsuka's lips until he sent out his own to meet hers.

His other hand reached out allowing him to run his hands through her wine-colored strands, something he knew she enjoyed being on the receiving end of. The feel of his fingers caused her to delve deeper into his mouth with her tongue. Air slipped into them as they briefly separated, but only by a few centimeters. Ritsuka longed for the moment to continue, as did Scathach, but alas, they separated for real after what felt like hours of embracing one another.

Scathach rose, sitting upright alongside Skadi across from her. Both of their lips were bright red from the intense make out that had just occurred. They'd likely remain so until all three parties hit the sheets for good. Of course, that wouldn't be for some time, well after they'd exhausted all of their physical stamina, and done something about the sexual tension that had been building up within them. That sexually tension was now breaking through the surface, almost like a mighty whale breaking through a sheet of ice to sample cold arctic air.

There was nothing arctic in the way the two Servants looked at the human beneath, or in the way the human looked at them. His eyes continuously shifted between the two of them as he was unable to decide whom to focus his attention on. Ritsuka felt like if he chose one the other would disappear which was the last thing he wanted. Luckily, the two decided not to make him choose, for there was no need to.

The closest Ritsuka Fujimaru had ever come to experiencing something like this was seeing it on a computer screen, and even then it had been a rather…lackluster experience. In fact, everything he knew about sex and romance that he'd learned from the internet and movies now seemed so very lacking now that he'd experienced the real thing. He'd truly learned there was a difference between seeing something on a screen and experiencing it in real life; there were certain things Ritsuka never thought he'd experience. One of them was kissing a beautiful woman; he'd done that. Another was getting kissed by _two _beautiful women. He'd just accomplished that.

A three-way kiss, it was something a vast majority of me n had no doubt fantasized about. Ritsuka no longer had a need to fantasize as he was now living it. His mind near exploded from the sensual onslaught that came with engaging in a three-way kiss between his girlfriend, and a goddess possessing his girlfriend's body. _Damn, I'm probably one of the only people in the world that can say that. _How that thought came out so clearly in his head was a mystery, albeit one he didn't care on solving. Shutting down any sense of rationality, he simply let his emotions go and allowed himself to do nothing but feel. What he felt was pure nirvana in the taste of Scathach and Skadi's lips. He'd tasted both of them separately, but now the Japanese human had the honor of knowing what the two women tasted like together.

Heavenly.

While the three-way kiss was certainly sloppy, it was doubtlessly passionate and arousing, especially for the human and two Servants who were engaged in it. For all of them, it was a pleasant new sensation that would stick in their mind for some time to come. Scathach and Skadi very briefly looked to one another, smiling as they momentarily pulled apart for air. Looking back at their human lover, the two ladies near squealed in joy seeing the absolutely mesmerized look in his eyes. Grinning, the pair surged forward as one, a joint assault that happily took the human by surprise. Seeing where things were going, he opened his mouth to their tongues, which strolled right on in like a pair of cats pouncing about.

Invigorating energy rushed through the pair of Servants starting from their mouths then circulating through the rest of their bodies. It was pure mana delivered in the best and most primal way imaginable, something they'd both been longing for. Delicately, the two lady warriors began to undo the upper aspects of his clothing; Ritsuka either didn't seem to notice or he didn't care.

Another break for air came forcing the three to separate. The human was utterly enthralled by the two red-eyed beauties who'd just fulfilled one of his deepest and most well-kept fantasies. It would only be the first of many that would come true this Christmas night. Scathach looked to Skadi, silently asking her how they would proceed. Smiling at the Celtic woman, the Caster turned her gaze downward, trailing her white-gloved hand down the teen's chest. The present-wrapped Lancer's eyes rose in surprise, then fell in erotic joy; it seemed she would indeed be making up for lost ground. Licking her lips, she moved her right hand to the back of Ritsuka's head, angling it just right as she initiated the next kiss. Erotic fire quickly consumed the two of them, numbing them, or rather Ritsuka, to the outside world.

It provided Skadi the window of time needed to undo the human's pants. Thousands of years of pent-up sexual tension hadn't been dispelled thanks to a few nights of "relief". Ritsuka's cock was the first male member she'd seen in millennia, and it had quite fittingly left her extremely satisfied. Sure, she'd had others, such as the son of Lugh's member within her, but something about the human's member had stuck to her. It further drove home the point that Ritsuka Fujimaru was indeed quite special. Jubilation raced through the goddess as she discarded her paw-themed snow mints to feel his erect member with her own cold hands. The feeling was beyond relieving, so relieving that Skadi could have sworn she felt a tickle in her own vaginal lips.

"Mmmph!" Moaned the black-haired teen into the mouth of his girlfriend, who smirked while maintaining the kiss. He was experiencing something truly special. Kissing the Queen of the Shadow Lands with the utmost passion while his harden member was tended to by the last goddess of the Norse pantheon. The feel of it all was almost too good to describe, the two women doing their best to pleasure him to his heart's content; such a thing couldn't possibly be real, yet as the seconds ticked by and the ecstasy continued, Ritsuka acknowledged that it was real.

The black-garbed Lancer was the first to moved away. She wanted to hear more of her Master and lover's throaty calls as his member was affectionately pumped by the former Lostbelt King. Again, she'd made an exception this time as no woman save for her was permitted to touch Ritsuka's masculine blade, to _sharpen _it as she did. Somewhat begrudgingly, she had to admit that Skadi was doing a good enough job based on the quickening breaths that her love was making. Listening to it, Scathach felt a continuation of her own arousal, especially as she watched the air rush in and out of his lips. Lust overtaking her, she dove back in, stealing away his voice from the goddess. She responded by leaning in close, her hands fondling the human's balls while giving his tongue a single luxurious lick with her tongue.

Once more, Ritsuka moaned into Scathach's mouth, all while his hips instinctively jerked upward. Skadi's eyes flashed with seductive light, a lick became full-on bite causing the Master's back to arch upward. The goddess ran her cold tongue across his cock while gently nibbling on it as if it were some treat; for the Caster, it might as well have been. A cool hand fell against the teen's waist, gently pushing him down.

Both Servants withdrew, they had to because if they didn't there was a good chance that their lover's heart likely would have exploded in his chest. His face already looked like it was seconds away from detonating like a bomb. His breathing was like a raging storm, rapid and intense thanks to his lungs working overtime. The two women felt proud in getting them to do that. Ritsuka's eyes were wide and slowly but surely becoming glazed over; he looked between the two beautiful warrior women wondering what they had in store next.

Smiling down upon him, Scathach leaned forward stealing away another kiss. Before his hands could find their accepted place on the side of her head, she took them into her own. Gently, she guided them down to her chest, where she pressed them against the black cloth that just barely concealed her ripe breasts from the world. All the while, the bell around her neck continued to jiggle. Without any further encouragement, Ritsuka began to fondle her breasts, enjoying the feel of them even while clothed by the lacy black bra she wore. Looking at each other through half-laden eyes, the couple moaned, partially for the audible pleasure of their single observer, who patiently awaited her turn while enjoying the show.

His fingers dipped beneath the black fabric; brief as it was, Ritsuka enjoyed the sweet, tender feel of her flesh. Scathach withdrew from him leaving barely an inch of space between them. A hush escaped her as she felt him tug downward, exposing her breasts to the world, or rather, her Master and her divine twin. The Lancer sighed in bliss feeling his warm hands begin to palm her melons with the tender affection she'd come to expect from him. Her hands tightened over his, softly guiding them to where they needed to be. Scathach's sensual cries were suddenly muted by a fiery kiss that quite literally took her breath away.

_This is how it should be, how we should be spending this Christmas Eve. _Happily thought the dark redhead woman feeling waves of ecstasy flood her being. As usual, any and all things not pertaining to Ritsuka were washed away, leaving her free to do something she hadn't been able to do in millennia, enjoy herself. For a little while at least.

A light tap on the shoulder reminded Scathach that they weren't alone, or rather, she wasn't the only one who wanted a piece of Humanity's Last Master. Breaking away from him, Scathach looked up, finding Skadi smirking at her. In that smirk a single statement was made. Interestingly, the Lancer returned the expression; she flashed a flirty wink her boyfriend's way then began to gradually descend downward, sprinkling his exposed abdomen with kisses. Individually, they weren't enough to make him jump, the fiery lip-lock the Norse goddess initiated was. Her cold lips still tasted like sweet ice-cream, which he eagerly took his fill of. Already having an idea of what she desired, he moved his hands to her backside, his warm palms sending delightful shivers up her cold body.

The reindeer giggled as she came under assault from the mortal youth. Where as Scathach was a tad more aggressive and controlling, she completely submitted herself to him as he was something extremely special, on both a wider scale and a smaller more personal one. She enjoyed the feel of running her delicate but still lethal fingers up his cheek to deepen the kiss. Skadi kept his face framed before her when he jumped upon feeling his member once more come under the touch of a woman.

_Yes, yes…that's right…they're all yours_. Beckoned the Caster as the golden wrapping that served as her bra came undone. Truthfully, there was no discernable difference between her breasts and Scathach, after all, they were sharing the same body. The only difference that could be made out was how they felt-refreshingly cold like soft snow. Ritsuka enjoyed the feel, and made his enjoyment evident in the way he groped her precious orbs and twisted his fingers around her ripe nipples. Skadi's breath came out in a hush as sweet euphoria rushed up her. It was a sight that endeared her to Ritsuka…and Scathach, who watched the goddess' expression with a knowing smirk.

He was remarkable coordinated while having his cock serviced by the Witch of Dun Caith, a testament to his mental focus. The human made the Norse goddess cry and moan with the attention he lavished upon her breasts, padding and kisses that left Skadi feeling like she was going to shake into pieces. Temporarily overwhelmed, she wrapped her arms around his head, burying his face in her chest. Likewise, Scathach held fast onto his waist as she used the entirety of her mouth to warm the Master's erect member. Ritsuka world was one filled with ever-swirling tides of sensual pleasure at the hands, or rather bodies, of the two beautiful Servants. Ultimately, however, it was merely a prelude to what was to come.

Shuddering in delight, Skadi pulled herself away from her mortal lover. She smiled at him, taking great joy in the confusion that temporarily covered his face. He had no idea what was to come next. An inkling came to him as he watched her do as her Lancer counterpart had done in kissing his body on the way down to his waist. She stopped as she kneeled next to Scathach, who'd also paused in her actions to greet the former Lostbelt King with a smile. Both ladies turned their faces back to Ritsuka, their smiles warm enough to melt icecaps.

"Ritsuka," began Scathach. "Since we both know you're a chest man, we've decided to do something special for you and only you."

"I'm sure you can understand where this is going." Giggled the magic-user running a lone finger across his thigh. Ritsuka felt his blood racing like a stormy wind, yet his body couldn't move an inch. It was like the pair had cast some sort of spell on him; there was no magic involved, just their seduction working its charm on him. "You're a very special man, Ritsuka, thus you're entitled to certain…rewards, pleasures that most can only dream of. You've dreamed about this, haven't you?"

He managed to keep his eyes from drifting over to Scathach, though he could certainly feel her smile eating at him. In truthfulness, a part of him _had _pondered the possibility of being sandwiched between Scathach and Skadi's glorious mounds. Doubtlessly, it was a wet dream he'd done his best to put to the back of his mind. It had been borne from his one-night stand with the Norse goddess, his sampling her of body, already magnificent due to who she was inhabiting. Ritsuka had tried to put the lustful fantasy out of his mind knowing it would likely never happen. Like so many others, it was, and right before his eyes.

"~Ritsu~," Came the lust-laden voice of his girlfriend. Her fingers drummed along his cock, a seven-inch tower of flesh that had captivated the two women. "No need to be so shy, after all…I have given myself over to you, and so too has Skadi."

An affirmative nod came from the goddess, who soaked up the shocked that manifested on the teenager's face. "Indeed, truly, you're a one in a million kind of man, the sort that, in our eyes, deserve all that we can give you. So that is what we shall do."

They started with joint kisses, just as how they'd jointly kissed him upon moving the action to the crimson-colored mattress bed that was now his. Ritsuka's mouth hung open in a permanent yawn, too great was the feeling to keep contained behind closed lips. Their every action, especially the swift strikes of their tongue, had the teenager shaking, his entire body having been turned into a lone leaf rustling in the wind. The cold ecstasy of Skadi's lips melded with the warm appeal of Scathach's, their tongues continuing the dichotomy. Up and down they went, peppering his member as if it were some sort of divine idol; it might as well have been in their eyes-an idol for a goddess and a god-slayer. Who would have thought? Ritsuka certainly wouldn't have as he stared down at the two oppositely-clad women with increasingly glazed over eyes, his cheeks turning as red as their crimson-colored orbs. Said orbs periodically moved up meeting his turquoise eyes. He felt them smile against his member, then go right back to their scheduled dual assault without missing a beat.

After what felt like hours, the next stage of their tag-team attack came, and it was one that completely blew the seventeen-year-old away with what it entailed.

Taking hold of their breasts, the two women smiled at him, then leaned forward together. Simultaneously, their sizable mounds pressed against his cock sending thousands of waves of erotic pleasure crashing through his body.

"AAAAAHH!"

For what felt like the shortest and longest stretch of time, Ritsuka felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, his sense of vision evaporating right before him leaving him to wonder in a carnal sea that had quickly swept him up and was dragging him into the sensual bottom. Spreading out his arms, the Japanese teen allowed himself to be taken, a smile growing along his face as he basked in the two tender valleys that were Scathach and Skadi's breasts. He could have sworn he felt an orgasm coming just from the seconds-long introduction into his "Divine Christmas present", if things carried on like this, he'd pass out long before he'd had to a choice to fully enjoy it. Heart racing, a part of him knew he had to look away to keep some semblance of consciousness and perhaps even sanity, yet he couldn't bring himself to look away, he didn't want to. Ritsuka ingrained the image of the two women sandwiching his cock into his memory where it would stay come what may.

Seeing their initial assault was successful, arguably beyond words, the Servant women stepped things up a notch. Leaning forward, the two stuck their tongues out, both fleshy extensions skidding up the tip of their love's penis. Ritsuka jumped, his cock being pushed upward between their breasts creating a sensational friction that had Scathach and Skadi feeling pleasurably light-headed. Seeing the first smidgeon of pre-cum, Scathach acted quickly and licked it up. For a second, Skadi shot her a somewhat annoyed side glance. Scathach responded by motioning to the member between them, there was plenty more waiting to be tapped. They quickly sat about tapping more, and enjoying the work in doing so for that all it was worth.

Ritsuka had just barely gotten some semblance of proper breathing under control; that still wasn't saying much as his heart continued to hammer in his chest. It likely wouldn't stop until the night was over. There as a good chance his heart would explode before then; if that did happen, he knew whole-heartedly that the two beauties before him would put his heart back together and revive him. He could completely give himself away to them, just as they'd given themselves away to him.

Scathach's neck bell echoed through the room along with the cackling fire, a beautiful melody that played during three-way lovemaking that was going on between the lone human Master and his two Servant lovers. Playing as an undercurrent to it was the frantic pants of the three, their hearts all racing as they were enveloped in the warm flames of love and lust, even Skadi, whose body normally sat at a colder level.

She felt warm, oh so very warm. It was a tender heat that she hadn't felt in centuries, millennia; not since she'd met Ritsuka, not since he'd allow her to embrace her. In turn, he had embraced her, allowing her to feel the tender warmth of affection and love for the first time. She'd yearned to feel it again, and had tried to suppress that yearning. How fortunate things had turned out for her.

Right beside her, Scathach felt a similar feeling. Every time she made love to Ritsuka, a part of her always felt like she was being revived, her soul and will to live restored. Such was his power, the power of a single mortal with an open and caring heart. He was more than what she deserved, a hundred times more, and yet he'd given himself to her. Oh, and the goddess inhabiting her body beside her.

A short glance was exchanged between the two red-eyed women. They smiled while their man's cock lay sandwiched between their mounds. Moments later and said mounds were bouncing up and down at their behest, there was no need for Ritsuka to act, all he had to do was lay back and enjoy. Which was exactly what he did, his back occasionally arching up and a shout building in his throat from the pleasure the two women were erecting. A single tit fuck was usually enough for him, but two, delivered by the women of his dreams were near too much for him. He looked up at the ceiling, seeing countless colored dots dancing right in front of him. Burning within him was a fire that grew greater with each passing second. Feeding it were the two women who'd stolen his heart.

"Scathach, Skadi…you're both…both…ahhh! Aaaahhh!"

Adding their tongues, the two women practically poured a pool's worth of oil onto a fire that was already blazing out of control. The blaze exploded outward in all directions, igniting everything around it. An impassioned cry went up from the human, a prelude to the mounting scream within him that would come when the fire became too much to contain. It wasn't just him that was being burnt, so too were the two women massaging his member. The friction accumulating within them would burn them to cinders; they'd all burn together in a glorious trinity that only they would know of.

"OOOOOHHH!"

Two sets of crimson-red eyes widened as they caught sight of a burst of white that exploded from the penis they'd spent so long pleasuring. Swiftly shutting said eyes, the two Servants allowed for the creamy white liquid to splatter across their faces and breasts; they knew there was more than enough to share between them as their lover's vitality was nothing to sneeze at. It also meant that he would without a doubt still have more energy to burn after this, and they would as well.

A lone jiggle rang from the Lancer's bell as she angled her head back to catch spurts of cum shot from Ritsuka's cock. Her mouth hung up as did Skadi's allowing for the two of them to catch a few gulps of their Master's masculine nectar. Of course, not all of it landed on their faces, a healthy douse also landed upon their breasts, it sent an erotic jolt racing through their bodies as if they'd been struck by lightning. Both women popped one eye open, opposite eyes of course, and smirked at one another. Another telepathic conversation had been had between them, and another agreement had been reached. Still smiling, the two women held their position and allowed for their faces and upper bodies to be covered in pure creamy white.

For a while the colored dots remained, but gradually they began to dissipate allowing for some semblance of vision to return to the teenage male. The first thing he saw were two "reindeer" covered in white, covered in _his _essence. It was without a doubt an the single most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his while life.

"S-S-Sca…Scathach…S-Skadi…" Whispered the Japanese teenager, his cheeks flush red and his heart still pounding in his chest and echoing in his ears. Unknown strength allowed him to prompt himself up on his hands. "You're both…you two…you…" He struggled to find something to say, anything. As soon as he thought he had something on the tip of his tongue, he silenced himself for how stupid or out of place it would say. What was the thing to say to two women who'd just given him a titty fuck out of his dreams?

The answer was, nothing. The two women in question were the ones to speak.

For a goddess of winter, Skadi's smile as warm as the breezes of spring. "Ritsuka, there is no need for you say anything. Instead, do please listen to us…and allow us to thank you for the present, for your care and tenderness." Spoke the Caster moving her hands up her breast with sensual intent that what would drawn his eyes had the Queen of the Shadow Lands not spoken up.

"We thank you, for your love." Scathach continued removing her fur-cuffed gloves so she could physically feel the creamy texture of his cum on her fingers. With a giggle, she rose her cum-soaked lips up to her pink lips, which parted to allow her tongue to scoop up the love juices. "Ritsuka, did you enjoy our little gift to you?"

"Ye…Yes, I-I…I did." He wasn't sure how he managed to get his voice to work, his mind was racing at a mile a minute. "You two-"

"Enjoyed every second of it, and we're going to keep enjoying it." Scathach lightly interrupted. A good majority of her face and breasts were still covered in cum, his cum. Her eyes swerved about to face her look alike, who mirrored her expression. "We also hope that you're going to enjoy this next part." Not missing a beat, she surged forward, her lips colliding with Skadi's.

"H-H-HUH?!"

If his member was in danger of going limp or needing a cool down, that danger was swept away in seeing the Queen of the Shadow Lands and the King of the Norse Lostbelt locking lips with one another. His cock lit up like, well, like a Christmas tree, and throbbed with renewed life and vigor. Immediately, he felt a powerful orgasm on the verge of hitting him just from watching the two women make out with one another. Never in all his life had he seen anything like it, at least not in real life, not right before his wide and disbelieving eyes. His mouth hung open in a permanent jaw-drop as the make out continued; every second Ritsuka that passed was marked by the fiery clash of lips that he bore witness to. Hell, he felt like he was going to faint any second, with a hard dick and blood gushing out of his nostrils.

Such a thing nearly came to pass as the human was the recipient of a sideways stare given by both ravishing ladies. Their lips were still locked, their tongues visibly pressing against one another as their bare breasts squished together. His residual cum still lay splattered across their chests, and across their faces. Delicate hands rose and cradled cum-stained faces, smearing the creamy liquid against skin. Ripe nipples were pressed together, sweat and cum-stained skin grinding against itself all for the viewing pleasure of one lone mortal. Sprinkled over the erotic scene was the continued ringing of the bell around the Lancer's neck. It continued to sound off nonstop as its owner was constantly moving, her body erotically pressing against her divine-possessed counterpart.

"A-AH!" Cried the black-haired youth watching as Skadi was the first to move downward, her lips tenderly linking up the cum splotches on Scathach's face and neck before finding their way down to her chest. From then on, the ringing of the neck bell grew louder as the Celtic warrior queen threw her head back and moaned in bliss as her breasts came under assault. Just as Skadi's lips had brought cold joy to Ritsuka, so too did they for Scathach, perhaps more so as her tongue was graciously licking up the orgasmic juices that had been left behind by their join venture.

"It brings back memories, does it not?" Whispered the goddess to the god-slayer. "Touching yourself in moments of weakness…or when separated from _our _Master." Hands that were as soft as snow yet could be as deadly as ice twisted and toyed with the nipples of the spearwoman causing her to further cry out.

Scathach did all she could to avoid meeting her counterpart's seductive stare, and avoid sparing a glance in the direction of her boyfriend. Even then, just as what had occurred earlier, so too did it occur again. She felt his smile on her, biting into her as he grew highly aroused seeing her in such a vulnerable and primal state. He knew her sensual secrets all too well, especially how a part of her enjoyed being brought low from her normal high-horse in the bedroom. Things only grew worse as she felt a pair of ice-cold hands touch her vaginal lips. It came too fast for her to fight back the luxurious gasp that flew from her mouth.

Like a predator, Ritsuka struck, moving across the bed to get at her. Scathach was all too happy to have his lips upon hers. As he always was, he was her anchor, the one thing keeping her grounded in this ever-growing storm of sensuality. She held fast onto him with only one arm, her right arm. He eagerly returned her kisses, all while moving his right hand down to join Skadi's. The Witch of Dun Scaith, the normally fierce and proud spearwoman who was the trainer of heroes and dread of deities, was utterly enthralled in the sweet rapture of bliss, all at the hands of a former student and another who normally would have been her prey. It was a scene that would have sent a roaring scandal across the supernatural world, and perhaps even destroyed her reputation. She didn't care for any of it in the slightest.

"Master, why don't you unwrap your little Christmas present first, between the two of us, she's been yearning for it far more intensely than I." Whispered the light-haired of the two into the human's ear. Scathach's chest air had been licked clean of cum, and her breasts affectionately tenderized thanks to Skadi's skillful work.

The spearwoman fell onto her backside, cheeks burning red and eyes hungrily staring back into pools of warm and seductive turquoise. "R-R-Ritsu," voiced the black-garbed Servant. "Y-You-"

"Are mine." He completed for her leaning in close enough that little more than an inch stood between the two of them. In spite of so desperately wanting to close the gap, Scathach held herself back; Ritsuka was impressed and rewarded her self-control with a short but sweet kiss. He opened his mouth only a little, but it was enough for Scathach to get hers in. Her tongue hung out of her mouth when he withdrew; there was no way to describe her face other than that of a pouting child, one with cheeks as red as cherries. Ritsuka enjoyed seeing it, and let his girlfriend know it, "Now, now, that's quite a cute face you're making, my cute little black reindeer." Scathach's cheeks puffed out, her look of defiance growing, which just made her look all the more delectable in Ritsuka's eyes. He wore a cool smile as he reached for the black strings on either side of her waist and pulled them apart. Within great ease, he threw them to the side onto the floor granting him a clear view of his Scottish lover's dripping wet pussy.

Behind him, Skadi chuckled as she magically manifested her wand. Such a vibrant and lovely scene lay before her, but she had an idea how to spice it up. All of it felt so periocular to her, she'd never had much experience in the realms of romance, but meeting Ritsuka Fujimaru and Scathach had changed all of that. A whole new side of herself had come into being; she was quite happy for it as with it came the reintroduction to the world she'd thought she'd been barred from forever when Ragnarök went so far off course.

There was a short wave highlighted by an array of pink, violet, and white sparkles that quickly consumed the three. Skadi remained unabashedly calm as her two companions took stock of what had just happened. She looked back, a victorious smirk on her face which was meant with a frustrated glare from the Queen of the Shadow Lands.

The exposed queen at that.

Her hands lay above her head, a pair of crystalline ice cuffs binding her naked wrists, the rest of her was unbound. She lay on her back side behind her, utterly prone and waiting for something, anything. Sadly, it seemed that she would be futured to watch, and denied even the momentary respite of self-pleasure.

"S-Skadi…um…did you just…" Questioned Ritsuka looking at the new arrangement. He hadn't moved, just the ladies who'd stolen his heart. As Skadi was casting her spell, he'd felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up; it took much for him to suppress his combat instincts and keep from reacting in the usual fashion-ducking out of the way or attempting to strike at the Caster. Instead, he'd done nothing and it had left him in a…periocular position to say the least. He was once more at a complete loss at what to do.

And like a "good" goddess, Skadi gave him direction. She reached up with her left hand and curled her fingers along his cheek, her nails sending cold jolts directly into his brain then racing down his spine. His turquoise eyes fell upon hers, which shined like a set of polished rubies. Ritsuka could literally feel his blood racing through his veins and his heart thumping like a drum in his ears. All the world had frozen around him leaving only her, the Norse goddess dressed in a skimpy reindeer outfit before him. Directly ahead of her lay his Scottish Servant lover, her arms bound by a pair of frozen handcuffs.

Ordinarily, breaking out of such bindings should have been child's play for a warrior like Scathach, yet she remained bound and prone before the two. Only one conclusion could be arrived at.

The Lancer pouted as she nodded her head, giving her silent permission, as well as accepting what her role would be for the next…hopefully give minutes or so. Again, she hoped.

If it was possible, the goddess' smile grew more charming upon hearing the confirmation. Perhaps that was what made Ritsuka move, that and Skadi's smile, which made his member throb. He felt odd jubilation in feeling the stained fabric of the golden wrapping that covered her chest. A near bestial growl slipped past his lips as he aggressively felt her breasts through the wrapping. It elated Skadi to see this aggressive side of the normal lax and serene young man; it _aroused _her, just as it aroused Scathach seeing the luxurious flame flash in his turquoise eyes. Her pussy tingled, as did Skadi's. The latter's more so as she felt the Master's harden member brushing against her buttocks. In seconds, her breathing had grown heavy from a combination of the light priding and the experienced fingers that roamed across her skin while undoing the gold wrapping around her chest. A final glorious hush came feeling the wrapping fall from her chest and the human's hands finally occupy her breasts.

"Ahhhh…yes….yes, darling…like that…ooooohhhh…" Moaned the former Lostbelt King allowing her head to fall back, the back of her cranium falling into the crux of her mortal admirer's neck. In turn, he kissed her exposed neckline, all while keeping one hand massaging her breasts while the other drifted down towards her hip. A simple pair of fingers took hold of one the straps and pulled. One side came undone, then came the other one. The right hand moved down while the left hand threw the undergarment away then returned to pinching the exposed nipple. The Norse goddess of winter was nude save for her white scarf and reindeer hoodie.

A deep, masculine growl passed through Ritsuka's lips, which curved into an enticing smile. "Feels good to finally be able to unwrap my present after waiting so long."

"N-Now that you've done that…" Sighed Skadi. "R-Ride your…ride…ride your snow-white reindeer!" It was a divine plea that was answered with gusto. "AAHHH!" She'd been so overcome by her lust she'd failed to notice Ritsuka aligning his member with her vaginal silt; not at all surprising considering how she'd thrown reason into the nearby fire place. "YES! YES!"

Ritsuka held fast to the goddess whose cunt he began to pound with refined efficiency. The familiar cold feel of her pussy was entirely welcomed by him. Growling into the Caster's neck, he whispered sweet words of comfort to her, her pussy responded when her voice was unable to. In just a few quick thrusts, he had the goddess seeing stars, believing she was back in Asgard, nah, that she was venturing into Odin's sacred realm of Valhalla. The experience wasn't entirely new as she had felt this way before, on the night Scathach had "loaned" her lover out to her. Secretly, she'd yearned to repeat the night's festivities, especially his filling of her vaginal hole. On this holiday celebrated by her people's most loathsome enemies, that wish was being granted to her heart's immense joy.

_I…I can't…I can't…I can't believe I'm getting off on this! _Thank the gods that Medb was nowhere in sight or range to see this. First off, she would have been thrilled at the sight of the Queen of the Shadow Lands bound and prone to a bed, watching her boyfriend _fuck _her Lostbelt counterpart. Undeniably, her pussy grew wet and hot seeing the way Skadi's breasts, _her _breasts bounce in Ritsuka's hands. His fingers gleefully pinched at the nipples and her vaginal lips constricted around the member in full view of her. Scathach felt as if she herself were the one being fucked just from viewing the spectacle.

Things only escalated as Ritsuka looked away from the goddess in his arms to her. Scathach's eyes widened and her jaw clenched shut. Fighting through waves of erotic impulse, she nodded then shut her eyes.

Like a sword drawn from its sheath, Ritsuka turned his gaze back to the Caster whose vaginal silt he was buried in. Grinning, he gave her one singular, powerful thrust that lifted her off the bed and forced her mouth open into a wide "O" shape. Skadi's voice resounded through the room like a mighty clap of thunder loud enough and powerfully enough to rival even Thor's hammer. Ritsuka felt nothing short of great pride in hearing it, and being the one to cause it. Eager to hear more, he kept up his intense thrusting, electing ever increasing moans from the beautiful sorceress.

"MORE! MOOORE! DEEEPER!"

"SCREAM, SCREAM, SKADI! SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN FOR ME!"

"OOOOOOHHHHH!"

Whatever cryogenic aura that she normally would have been borne from the embrace was muffled by the sensual flame that had been nurtured throughout the night. The goddess of winter and hunting was encased in a roaring flame borne from her becoming prey. Tears gathering in her eyes, she hooked her arms around Ritsuka's neck dragging him into a searing kiss that had her Spiritual Core pulsating with energy so great it could rival Surtr's might sword. She felt like she was bathing in the flames the king of the Fire Giant, except instead of being harmful they were invigorating, life-giving.

It was a stray glance down at her god-slaying counterpart that gave Skadi an idea of where to funnel the fire consuming her. Breaking from human who held her in her arms, she directed a glittering smirk in the witch's direction. Even through her own lust-induced haze, Scathach recognized what was running through the goddess' mind. She had a splint second to widen her eyes in realization.

What happened next went like a flash-one minute the goddess was held fast against her mortal love's chest, the next she was bent over, her face buried in the pussy of the bound spearwoman.

"AAAAIYAAAHH!"

_Damn! This is the best Christmas I've ever had! _Screamed the Japanese teenager as he continued to pound into Skadi's pussy…all while she ate out the pussy of Scathach. The fierce and cold god-slayer was at the mercy of the goddess, who herself was at his mercy. It was a chain of fucking with perhaps the horniest member in the middle. Grinning like a fool, Ritsuka took advantage of their positions, knowing in his heart he'd produce a chain reaction.

He was proven right as his thrusts spurned Skadi, which in turn resulted in Scathach crying out to high heaven. The bell on her chest jiggled as did her breasts thanks to the pussy-fucking she was receiving at the hands, or rather the tongue, of her divine counterpart. Never in all her existence did she think she'd be in a position like this. Briefly meeting Ritsuka's eyes, she thanks him with a short but very gracious smile before she was overtaken by the storm of lust.

Skadi had already been overcome, quite happily so.

"MMMMHHHH!"

"OOOOHHH!"

"MMMMOOORE!"

Indeed, the orgasm that came was a chain reaction. Ritsuka threw back his head as he shot his first load of cum into Skadi's pussy. It tightened around his member like a vice, forcing more of the creamy liquid into her. Channeling the erotic explosion, she pressed her tongue deeper into Scathach's own pussy, hitting her core and getting the proud and arrogant spearwoman to cum like a water sprout. Two womanly cores, one pierced by a man's sword and the other by a woman's tongue, a scene drawn straight from the fantasies of a love goddess, or just perhaps the horny and lust-addled. Ritsuka, Scathach, and Skadi were the latter, and all three had just felt their deepest primal desires fulfilled.

Ropes of cum feed into the goddess' pussy while her face was doused with the love nectar of the Queen of the Shadow Lands; the regality that both women carried themselves with was gone leaving nothing but two star-struck messes in their wake. The ice holding Scathach's arms up cracked and scattered away into starry snow dust; her arms spread eagle, her breasts rising and falling as her orgasm played itself out. Skadi lay bent over, cum and drool dripping from her lips. Ritsuka pulled her back, basking in the utterly glazed over and cum-stained vintage that was her face. Chuckling, he leaned in starting out with a chaste kiss. It fueled the already burning flame as the goddess returned the lip lock.

The more Scathach watched the pair, the more aroused she felt herself becoming. Biting her lip, she rose, a feeling of righteous possessiveness washing over her. All night, Skadi had been a step ahead of her, always going first leaving her to play catch up. She was ready for that to end.

"Ritsuka!" Called the spearwoman catching the pair's attention. They knew full well she was watching, or at least Ritsuka did. His smile was one she normally would have reprimanded him for. What she did was look to him with a face that was half-way between a pout and a plead. "Give your black reindeer some love…pretty please?" She shook her body just enough it caused her neck bell to jiggle.

Surprisingly, Skadi moved out of the way of her violation, though she did look to Scathach with a rather proud smirk on her face. The Celtic Servant ignored it in favor of having her mortal lover in her arms, his lips on hers and his dick teasing her entrance.

Knowing how long she'd been waiting, Ritsuka didn't tease her for long. In a swift thrust, he buried his member up to his balls in her pussy. Scathach immediately wrapped her arms and stocking-clad legs around his body igniting a series off fireworks across their now joined bodies and souls. "You've been such a good Servant, so here's your present." He whispered into her ear before lightly kissing the side of her head. Barely a heartbeat later and he was rocking his hips forward, his cock scrapping against her walls like a drill.

"Ooooooohhhhh…t-t-that's it….yeeeessss! Just like that…more…more…deeper!"

They kissed several more times before Ritsuka definitely pushed her back against the bed. Inhaling through his nostrils, he grabbed at her bouncing breasts just as he'd done Skadi's; he palmed them with equally intensity while forcing his cock in and out of her pussy like a piston. Scathach loved every second of it as she felt enjoyed it when he took charge and dominated her. He was doing so on her behalf; never once throughout the evening did he lose sight of her or ignore how jealously she looked to him and Skadi. Indeed, he knew her quite well as he was the man she'd accepted as her one and only.

He was the only man she'd ever go this far, and she was all too happy to give herself over to him. The never-ending jiggle of the bell atop her chest served as proof of that.

"My, my, to see this side of you, it is indeed quite a gift." Giggled the goddess who lay to the side of the pair. Neither of the original duo stopped in their actions as they looked to Skadi. Her face was still red as a cherry, and rightfully so given what she was witnessing. It stirred the arousal with her giving her the motivation needed to crawl over. "Let's take it up a notch. Scathach…you can…well, I'll offer myself to you as payment, take my divine nectar as your present."

Shockingly, the spearwoman smiled. Her lewdness was showing through again. Laughing, she readied herself for the goddess. She sat atop of the Scottish woman's face while she was being fucked senseless by the mortal man who'd captured both of their hearts. Ritsuka's member throbbed from within the wine-haired woman's pussy witnessing the union of pussy and mouth between the two women. Skadi moaned in delight as Scathach wasted no time in exploring her vaginal silt with her tongue. Truly, she lived up to her legends being able to maintain such a focused assault while her pussy was ravaged by her lover's dick.

How long that would last though was an interesting question. The goddess leaned forward, placing her hands atop of Ritsuka's. Waves of sensual coldness fell across the two bouncing mounds colliding with the warmth generated by the human's hands. They mixed together driving the god-slayer further to the edge. There were two things almost quite literally restraining her, the man with his cock buried in her pussy and the goddess atop her face, both rocked their hips in tandem with one another, pushing her across the precipice inch by inch. It was sweet torture the likes of which she wouldn't mind languishing under for eternity.

Given their positions, it was impossible for the Celtic warrior queen to see her divine double lean forward and lock their mortal Master in a steaming kiss. It probably wouldn't have mattered as said kiss didn't take away from the vigorous pounding he was unleashing upon her pussy. All Scathach did was clench even harder at the both of them, Skadi's ass and hips got her hands while she did her best to entangle Ritsuka with her legs.

She was on the bottom in the glorious, sensual triangle they'd fallen into, and loved every second of it with all of her heart.

"MMMMMMHHHH!"

Sweet release came to them all in a heavenly shower of light that simultaneously blasted them all. Ritsuka's cock pulsed then exploded in a singular burst directly into his girlfriend's pussy. Her vaginal lips quivered, then soaked the member in creamy white nectar; above her, Skadi's own clitoris perhaps resonated with her own and brought forth a white tidal wave that smashed into Scathach's face. All three moaned into each other's mouths as they were all currently occupied: Ritsuka and Skadi's with one another and Scathach's with the latter's pussy. It was a sweet, soft melody aided by the jiggling of a bell and the cackle of the fire place.

Seemingly hours passed before the trio separated. The human fell back, his breathing hard while the two Servants lay about in a yin-yang position and coloration to one another. One's face lay covered in cum while the other's in sweat and drool; both were still quite red faced and bore expressions of utter bliss on their faces. Never had he seen the two red-eyed women looking so relaxed. Somehow, they both mustered the strength to look directly at him.

"Thank you, Master." Spoke the two mystical women as one in luxurious tones of voice. If their aim was to further arouse him then it worked in spades. His cock which had been used in two back-to-back fuckings, stood hard and rigid, and again, in plain view of the supernatural beauties. Ritsuka blushed hot red as they rose and crawled towards him. The human's arms shook as he was the recipient of another double kiss from Scathach and Skadi. Added to the mix was the sweet flavor of Scathach's womanly juices delivered by Skadi's ice-cold lips. How his arms didn't collapse dropping him onto his back he'll never know.

Expectedly, the kiss dragged on for what felt like hours before the two women pulled back so the human could breath. After a quick gulp of air he fully expected them to come back at him, what he got was something else.

"Skadi," Scathach purred catching her divine counterpart's attention. Catching her eye and drift, the goddess smiled and opened her mouth as she leaned forward, meeting the spearwoman half. The latter tasted her own juices on the sweet frigid lips of the Norse goddess, and her tongue too. Their breasts brushed against one another, the Lancer's bell jiggling as if to represent the luxurious fire burning within the sole male spectator of the female kiss. Seeing yet another same-sex make out caused Ritsuka's already rigid member to stiffen and throb sending waves of burning hot ecstasy through him. He was torn between joining in and watching, himself hungering to be a part of the lovely make out. Ritsuka curbed that influence in favor of simply watching the two women, his mouth sealed shut while steam escaped from his ears.

Within moments of starting, the pair had gotten deeply enthralled in the sensual lesbian kiss. Skadi perhaps more so than Scathach as her hands rose and fell across the Lancer's body the same way it had when she was pressed against Ritsuka. She was off-guard, which was fatal in the arms of a god-slayer such as the Witch of Dun Scaith.

"I get to be on top this time." Whispered the wine-haired spearwoman executing a quick show of moves that ended with the Norse goddess on her back and Scathach above her. Ritsuka felt blood pour from his nostrils and steam explode from his eardrums as he bore witness to his girlfriend dry-humping her goddess-possessed double. Said goddess didn't look or sound like she minded it too much, she was moaning in bliss just as she would have been if she were on top.

Spurts of pre-cum slipped from the human's control as he bore witness to the grinding of wet pussies and melon-sized breasts. Light and darkness, warmth and coldness, came together, grinding against one another to create a sensual whole entirely for the seventeen-year-old's viewing pleasure. Ritsuka knew full well what he was seeing was for his eyes only, and would stay with him until the day he died. Just this sight alone made him ready to accept the end; more sinfully, the sight was enough to inspire him to fight harder so that he and his two lovers could enjoy embrace one another like this again.

For all intents and purposes, it was very much like he was watching his own private porno. The thought was ludicrous, especially in regards to it happening to someone like him, yet it was. Ritsuka enjoyed every second of it up until the viewing became interactive.

"Ritsu," Chimed in both Scathach and Skadi. For a full second, the teenager's racing heart skipped a beat, an empty hollow in his chest before the beat resumed and he was processing what was about to happen.

His body had moved and his cock was in position before he even knew what had happened. A splint second was all it took for mind and body to catch up to one another. Ritsuka took a swift intake of breath into his lungs, a silent thanks mixed in with said breath. His cock aligned with Scathach's pussy, then he pushed it forward causing his eternally devoted Lancer to scream in lustfully delight. She wasn't alone.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

As they'd predicted, the positioning of their pussies was like two grind wheels being placed against each other. As soon as one started spinning, or rather vibrating, it triggered the other. Only a few centimeters separated the vaginas of the two women, a short space that was eliminated as one was occupied and moving at breakneck speeds rubbing up against the other. It was a surreal feeling that Skadi never knew could exist, but now she had thanks to Ritsuka and Scathach. Enthralled by it, she rocked her hips thus causing her clitoris to grinding against Scathach's, occupied with their lover's cock. An already raging fire was further fueled by strong winds that had the Lancer howling in ecstasy.

She continued to howl even when she felt the sudden absence of their Master's cock. He had now inserted it deep into Skadi's pussy. The fire remained though. Her breasts bounced against the Caster's, her vaginal lips grinded against hers, now filled up by the meaty rod that had "tamed" the two of them. They were shaking out of control, like a pair of wild bullies on the rampage through the forests. Their screams bounced off of the walls drowning out everything else. Skadi's hands dug into Scathach's hips, partially to anchor herself as she arched and squirmed under the feel of Ritsuka's cock. Just like the Lancer, the feeling did not fade as he pulled out and re-entered Scathach, her pussy and breasts still scrapping against her own raining down thousands of arrows of sensual heat onto her skin and soul.

Ritsuka had absolutely no idea how he was doing this-driving his member in and out of two women, women who were vastly more powerful than all the modern weapons of the world, and drop-dead gorgeous. Any growing thoughts that it was all a dream were displayed by the thunderous cries they gave off as he pumped in and out of their respective silts. Both were equally hot, a joint inferno that was burning away the last vestiges of his strength. Ritsuka had made his choice, if he was to flame out, he would flame out with a glorious bang, and he'd take his two red-eyed lovers with him.

"OOOOOOHHH!"

"MORE! MOOORRRREEE!"

Eyes ablaze with the determination of the battlefield, he granted their wish, rampaging through their silts with full force. Scathach and Skadi briefly wondered how their bodies had not yet melted from the heavenly pleasure that they were filling. Maybe they subconsciously holding on, trying to make the moment last as long as possible for this was the sort of pleasure they both had yearned for from the bottom of their hearts. Their bodies throbbed and pulsated, a sign that the end was night. They both fought it off for as long as they could not wanting the moment to end. Hands clenched at sweaty thighs and hips. Eyes sealed shut only to pop open as the barricades gave out and in came a rushing wave of starlight.

"RITSSSSUUUKKKKAAA!"

He came into Skadi first, his member shooting out thick robes of cum into her clitoris. Waves of feminine nectar gushed forth from her walls dousing his rod. Seconds were measured, upon reaching the right moment Ritsuka pulled his cum-covered dick out and rammed it as hard as he could into Scathach's vagina. The warrior woman's eyes literally rolled into the back of her head filling the mixture of Ritsuka's juices and Skadi's douse her inner walls. Seconds afterwards the mixture was joined by her own womanly essence.

Ritsuka's mind went blank as he pulled in and out of the two ladies, coating their respective vaginas with the triple cum-mixture until none of them had any left to give, and their pussies had overflown with love juices. Finally, he pulled out, suddenly feeling all the strength having left his body. It had all been well-spent.

The two women moved the sheets about so that they were all under the covers together, Scathach to his right and Skadi to his left, arms wrapped around him. Enough had been done for one night and sleep was very much a welcome treat. This Christmas had been without a doubt quite eventful, and more memorable than either of them could have hoped for.

Except it wasn't quite over yet. Just as he felt himself beginning to doze off, Ritsuka sat upright, surprising the two ladies to his side.

"I don't think it'd be right if I went to sleep and failed to hand you two your Christmas presents, or at least see you two unwrap them." They looked ready to argue, but they could see the determination in his eyes. Smiling, they parted allowing for him to crawl out of bed and make his way over to the Christmas tree. At the very least he was able to remain upright in spite of all that had transpired over the last two hours. He returned holding two boxes, one elongated and the other cube-shaped. "They're…well, sorry if they're a bit tacky since they're hand-made."

"That simply makes them all the more special." Remarked Scathach being handed the cube-shaped present. Her hands trembling, she pulled apart the wrapping and stopped wide-eyed at what she saw. "R-Ritsuka…this…this is…"

"I don't want it to invoke bad memories, just some…positive ones, what few you made." H offered the human shyly looking away.

His earlier statement about making the presents by hand suddenly became more significant. Both ladies knew that when given the opportunity, the teenager was a marvelous craftsman. That craftsmanship shined in the snow-globe that the Lance held in her hands. Within the glassy interior sat an artificial glacial cliff. Carved out in the side was the original Chaldea Facility in near perfect detail. Scathach's Servant eyes scoured every inch and curve of the recreation…it was…perfect, perfect down to near every last detail to the point one could scarily believe human hands had made it. Then came the mystical glow.

Chaldea's emblem in shining bluish-white that glowed like a luminous star. Beneath it in surprisingly good Gaelic read, _**Foundation of Human Strength, Foundation of Family**_.

She recognized the names that flowed across the glassy surface, motivated by magic-Cu Chulainn, Fergus, Diamuid, Chiron, Artoria, Achilles, Li Shuwen, Geronimo, Robin Hood, Karna, Arjuna…all names, all people whom she'd come to respect and cherish…as if they were her own family. Nestled at the bottom was one name that finally allowed the tears to fall, the name of the man whom loved her.

"You…really do…you…Ritsuka…I…" Stammered Skadi as she examined the metallic bow that lay within the gift box given to her. Running up the surface were a number of Nordic designs that ended at the base of the bow. Holding up in her hands, those designs glowed bright blue, an astral image of Chaldea's double-diamond insignia. "You made this for me…"

"Even if you're not an Archer-Class Servant, you're still a huntswoman so-oph!" He was tackle-hugged first by Scathach, then Skadi. Both women were holding him as tightly as possible, like he was a lifeline. To the two Servants that's exactly what he was, as well as a heavenly light that shined down on them. "I…take it you two like your gifts?"

"We _love_ them, Ritsuka." Cooed Skadi running her hands along the finely crafted mortal bow. It'd take some enchanting on her part, but otherwise the weapon was perfect.

Scathach wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She had few things to remind her of the past and few things to think about which drive her forward beyond her sheer lust for battle an excitement. In her hand sat something that told her she was more than just a warrior, that she was a part of something bigger, and that she was cherished by people whom she'd otherwise ignored. "And we love you, with all of our hearts."

All the human did was smile at them, and that was enough for the two women whose hearts could be compared to barren icy wastelands. He was their sun, their bright and burning star who brought life to their otherwise desolate lives. Such a gift was the best thing either of them could have asked for, more so than a battle or a weapon or all the riches in the realm. It was the gift of life, and that was without a doubt immeasurable. A promise to cherish that gift forever was made as the Lancer and Caster embraced him again, and he embraced them.

It was a promise that would endure through the remaining Lostbelts and would confront even the "god" that had stolen away humanity's future. By its power, that future would be taken back.

* * *

**On top of being my first threesome pairing, this piece is my ninetieth story as well as my longest. A consequence of writing for two ladies instead of one. Still, it was enjoyable and I hope you all had fun reading it. For the gifts, on top of winter and skiing, Skadi's also the goddess of bow-hunting making her a hunter deity which is sort of complimentary to Scathach being a challenge-seeker. On a persona note, I believe she'd make for an absolutely amazing Archer on par with Orion. For Scathach, the snow globe represents Chaldea which I like to believe is the place she's really built up a family and people whom she's come to know and respect and even love, including the love of her life and her former student whom she still cares for in her own way. Basically, for an immortal god-slayer, there's a place for her to call home and people to call family.**

**This marks the end of the 2019 lemon lineup, but the series will continue into 2020 when I start things off with a brand-new girl! Until then, Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
